


My Husband's Parabatai

by igonecrazy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute Magnus Bane, Depressed Jace Herondale, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, It's about time Magnus and Jace build a relationship that is more than acquaintances, M/M, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Magnus can't leave a sad duckling on his own devices, Magnus is the mama duck, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post Malec Wedding s03e22, yes i know of jace's fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy
Summary: Magnus Lightwood-Bane loves his husband. Magnus Lightwood-Bane knows his husband has a Parabatai. Magnus Lightwood-Bane knows his husband's Parabatai is having a difficult time, what with life throwing so many metaphorical punches at him. Magnus Lightwood-Bane just does not know what to do with the said Parabatai, and Alexander is being no help at all.Soon enough, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane doesn't understand when did his husband and his parabatai become such good friends?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 52
Kudos: 165





	1. Intruder

Magnus loved waking up cuddled next to his husband; except when he had to pee urgently, and his giant husband won’t loosen his constricting hug. After a quick glance at the wall clock and realizing that they had more than two hours before they were required to leave the bed, Magnus snuggled back into his husband’s chest.

_Husband_, he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face at the thought that he gets to call Alexander his husband now. They had been married for six months now, but somehow it felt like they had been married for far longer than that; like they had known each other for almost a decade. Yes! Yes, it probably sounds like an exaggeration, to anyone but him and Alexander. Alec’s hands tightened around him as if confirming the sentiment.

A snap from outside their bedroom startled Magnus, and he sprang into a sitting position. His sudden movement aroused Alexander, who whispered, “Magnus?” If he wasn’t worried about their home being broken into by someone, who was probably after their life, he would feel sorry for waking up Alexander; after all, he only went to sleep like three hours ago. Handling his new position in Alicante was taking a heavy toll on Alexander’s sleep.

He got out of bed, and damn why was it so cold outside their bed? If sleeping naked had one disadvantage, it would be getting out of that warm and cozy bed _naked_. He pressed a light kiss to Alec’s mouth and told him to go back to sleep. Hastily wrapping his robe around himself, he went to check on the intruder.

Here’s the thing, if Magnus was actually supposed to be worried about the intruder his magic would have woken him up with much more force than the gentle rousing he got. But still, you can never be too cautious. Even his magic can make mistakes sometimes; not really, _it is his magic!_

The living room seemed quiet; Magnus took a few slow steps towards the center of the room, careful not to make a sound. He was looking towards the gate for any sign of the intruder, when he stepped on a beer cap! He let out a silent scream, while jumping around on one leg as quietly as he could. Alexander walked out of their bedroom, in just his boxers, looking ruffled and gave him a questioning look. Oh, how he looked like an annoyed puppy! _Distraction! Intruder! Attack! Focus Magnus, focus._

That’s when he noticed the slightly ajar balcony gate. Of course, his magic wasn’t so alerted, this intruder’s signature being so similar to Alexander’s.

Magnus turned to glare at Alec, pointing towards the balcony with an outstretched hand, he whispered in anger, “It’s your Parabatai!”

Alec squinted even harder at him, as if it was possible for him to squint harder without actually shutting his eyes. He then walked to the balcony, pulling the blinds and peeping out to see if anyone was out there. He must have spotted his Parabatai, because he lowered his head, shaking it slightly. Alec turned towards him and gave him a shrug, and then much to Magnus’s shock proceeded to walk towards their bedroom and slid the door behind him, leaving only a little gap as if to let Magnus know he hadn’t locked him out.

Magnus could only gape after him.


	2. Cookie

Magnus walked into the balcony, pulling his robe tighter around him. He does not hate the cold; it is just that he hates the cold when he hasn’t had his morning coffee yet, and especially when he is still warm from having just walked out of his bed. It is not having a good impact on his mood. He took a step forward, and hissed at the slight pain that went through his foot, and seriously why is he still barefoot? You would think stepping on that beer bottle cap again would have taught him something.

His hissing seems to have alerted the occupant on the balcony, who turned to look at him. Magnus tried to give him a smile; he must not have done a very good job of it because all he got was a snicker before the occupant turned away. _Ungrateful much!_

Here’s the deal, this isn’t the first time his husband’s parabatai has come into their home and just quietly picked a corner and tuned them out till one of them, alright, till Alexander went and talked to him. From what Alexander has told him, Jace comes over when he is trying to get away from the institute; these days, when he is trying to get away from New York altogether.

Ever since Biscuit forgot them all, on their wedding night, Alexander has been beating himself up for not being able to do anything for Jace. Honestly, Magnus is doing the same, but however much he wants, he can’t do anything that would bring Biscuit’s memories back. Trust him, he tried.

He remembers Alexander passionately explaining to him if due to some circumstances Magnus forgot him; Alexander wasn’t sure how he would survive. Imagine the awkward conversation that followed when Magnus told him how close that was to being their reality if it wasn’t for his father. The look on Alexander’s face still haunts him, and apologies that followed still ring in his ears. Magnus smiled when he remembered the wildly passionate sex that they had had that night. He pulled his robe tighter around him, was he still naked under this robe and barefoot?

With a snap of his fingers, he was in his pajama pants and would you look at that, _slippers!_ He could conjure himself a martini, but he was trying to cut down his alcohol intake, warlock or not. It was too early for coffee, he could still have time to go back to sleep after dealing with this; so he settled on conjuring himself a cup of chamomile tea. Finally feeling equipped enough to deal with whatever this was; he made his way over to stand next to his rude guest and took a sip of his tea.

“So, time zones, huh?” said Magnus, and only got a hmmm in acknowledgement.

The view from his balcony now was really something he cherished. It was not only scenic, but also a reminder of how far the shadow world had come from their old days.

“Alicante really is a beautiful city, isn’t it?” another sip of tea, another attempt at conversation.

“Magnus,” his husband’s parabatai whispered, ”I just want to be alone right now.”

No way in Edom was Magnus going to be able to leave a sad cookie like him alone, with his head hanging low like that. Magnus was many things but indifferent wasn’t one of them.

“I have spent decades alone in my long long life, Cookie. And I can tell you never in those did I actually wish to be alone, no matter what my words were, I was always looking for someone who would stay even when I told them to go.”

“Did Alec stay?”

_Ah, conversation!_

“Yes, even when I yelled at him to let me go.”

“When was this?” it seemed like his interest was piqued.

“Well, I was later told he wanted to propose to me that night, and I, well I got drunk, and I might have tried to pick a fight with him.”

“Oh! So that’s what happened that night, that’s why he didn’t propose.”

“We didn’t actually fight, Cookie. I _tried_ to pick a fight, ended up crying in his arms for an hour before eventually falling asleep.”

“Cookie?”

“Do you not like it?”

“Nooo, Magnus!”

Magnus shrugged. His tea was almost finished, and dawn was breaking. “Did you eat anything before getting here?”

When Cookie shook his head in response, Magnus took the last sip of his tea and zapped their drinks away.

“Hey, I was still drinking that!”

“I’m sure you’ve had enough drinks for the day, come on let’s feed you something and then put you to bed.”

Magnus grabbed Cookie’s arm to pull him into the home, but his husband’s parabatai won’t move. Magnus looked at him and furrowed his brows in question.

“You don’t have to do that Magnus, I just….”

“Don’t!" Magnus interrupted him before he could continue, "I’m not doing you any favours, you are my husband’s parabatai, and very much welcome to stay here whenever you like, we will keep telling you that for however long you need us to.” Magnus assured him, finally having managed to drag him inside.

“Would you look at the clock! If that Parabatai of yours wakes up in that bed alone, he’d be cranky all day.”

That finally made Cookie laugh. Pleased with himself, Magnus sat him down and conjured up food for him to eat while he kept chattering about random things.

Magnus finally entered his room, having put Cookie to sleep. He had just over an hour of cuddle time left with his husband, and he intended to take full advantage of that.

* * *

Later that morning, they were sat at the dining table for breakfast. Alexander had made them crepes; _he loved his husband so much!_

“Was Jace here last night?” Alexander asked, given the look on his face he was just remembering that.

“Yes, he was.”

Alexander looked at him and squinted.

“He still is, he was upset, we talked, I made him have dinner and put him to bed. He doesn’t have to be up for another four hours; I’ll send him to see you when he wakes up?” Magnus asked, not sure of his husband’s schedule for the day.

“You guys talked?” and now it was Magnus’ turn to squint at Alexander.

“We do talk, Alexander.”

“No,” Alexander shook his head, “Not really.”

And for a second time that morning, Magnus was left gaping at his husband.


	3. The Angels

Magnus had had a very long day, and all he wanted to do now was soak in hot water for a whole damn hour, probably use a glitter bath bomb, those things were amazing, nevermind what Alexander thought. He had been involved in casting a protection spell over his new city for the last two hours; he loved being the High Warlock of Alicante, but it was no easy task.

He entered his house, shutting the door behind him with a slight flick of his wrist. He pulled off his scarf, throwing it in the general direction of the side table in his foyer. He had just reached the living room, the jacket shrugged off his shoulders, down to his elbows, when he spotted his guest.

Oh, so this was who had come into his home, about half an hour ago. He only got a slight tingle for notification, which he had conveniently ignored and forgot about, till now. It had been a week since their way too early morning or late night, depending on your time zone, at the balcony. Dropping his jacket, Magnus headed straight to his bedroom, sliding the door shut behind him. He went to lie down on the bed, with his legs still hanging off the side of the bed and called his darling husband.

“Magnus?” greeted Alexander, instead of a ‘hello’.

“Hello, my love.” He smiled; pretty sure Alexander was smiling too.

“You got home okay?”

“Yes darling, thank you for asking.”

Alexander laughed, “What’s gotten into you?”

“I just miss you.”

“Well, honey,” Alexander cheekily replied, “I miss you too. But I know that’s not why you called.”

“We have a guest,” Magnus answered without gusto.

“Yeah, I know.” Alexander seemed to be weighing his response, “Magnus, I am really sorry but I can’t get out of here for the next couple of hours.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus waved him off with his hand, not that Alexander could see. “Just come back soon, okay.”

“Yes, I’ll be back as soon as I can get out of here.”

Magnus nodded.

“I have to go, Magnus. Bye, I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

Magnus put his phone on the bedside table after disconnecting the call. He could avoid their guest and just take a nap before Alexander gets home, but what kind of a husband would that make him? Not the kind he wanted to be; besides dealing with your husband’s parabatai’s issues came along with marrying a Shadowhunter. Having decided that, Magnus pushed himself off the bed. _Oh, how he wanted to take that nap!_

After magically switching his clothes to the comfortable house pants and his short silk robe, he walked out to the living room and stood next to the couch. His husband’s parabatai was laying on the couch, on his back, a hand resting over his eyes and his legs stretched out and crossed over an arm of the couch.

Magnus cleared his throat in an attempt to get his attention.

This guy needed to learn to give more than a hmmm in response.

“Long day, hmph?” Magnus asked and got a nod in response. Magnus took a deep breath and sighed. _Patience is the key Magnus_, he reminded himself.

He pushed Cookie’s feet off the arm of the couch and sat there, one leg folded underneath him and elbow resting on the back of the couch. “What happened?” sometimes, a direct approach is your best option.

Cookie shifted his hand off his eyes. _Oh boy!_ There had been crying involved too, if those red eyes were anything to go by. “Saw her.”

A short response, but Magnus didn’t need the entire narration to know what had happened.

“Come on,” Magnus offered him his hand, “make some space for me there.”

Cookie took his hand, and Magnus pulled him up, while he came around to sit next to him, not letting go of his hand. Cookie rested his head on the back of the couch, staring off into the distance.

Oh, he was pitiful like this!

“Coffee or hot chocolate?” Magnus asked.

Cookie turned his head to look at him, looking like he was deliberating those options.

“Hot chocolate.”

Magnus let go of Cookie’s hand, to snap his fingers, and then they were both holding a deliciously warm cup of hot chocolate topped with tiny marshmallows from Magnus’ favourite place in Rome. He then locked his free hand with Cookie's and got comfortable on the couch.

“I thought you were going to make these.”

“I would, but I don’t think you deserve to be tortured anymore today.” Magnus gave him a cheeky wink.

_Finally_ a smile; they both took a sip of their drinks and hummed in relish.

“Want to watch something?” Magnus asked with a smile.

“I wouldn’t know what to watch.”

“You Shadowhunters are so dull.”

“You’re married to one.”

“We find better things to do together.”

“Dude!”

Magnus giggled. “Help me find something for us to watch.”

* * *

Alec had had a very long day, and all he wanted to do now was cuddle his husband, maybe take a bath together, but not use those glitter bath bombs that Magnus loved, that glitter sticks to your skin for days. He shut the door behind him, immediately spotting Magnus’ scarf lying on the floor that he must have worn today. He picked up the scarf and put it on the table along with his office bag.

He heard angry shouting coming from the living room. _Shit! Jace was here._ He hoped Jace and Magnus didn’t get into a serious argument. He rushed to stop the fight from escalating, but apparently he needn’t have worried himself.

Alec shook his head and looked at them again. It was real. His husband and his parabatai were sat on the couch, cuddled together, their feet were on the coffee table in front of them, and Jace’s head was resting on Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus’ head atop his. They were both talking trash at whatever they were watching. This is not how he expected to find them in, well, _ever_.

“Hi, guys” he greeted.

They turned to look at him, smiled and let go of each other’s hands to give him little waves. _Creepy._

Magnus gently shrugged his shoulder, on which Jace was resting his head. Jace slipped his head to rest at the back of the couch, still focused on the show. Magnus walked over to him, eyes still glued to the show.

“Hi, Alexander.”

“Hey.”

Magnus turned to look at him and gave him an adoring smile. Alec’s hand went to his waist, and he pulled him closer. Magnus’ hands came to rest around his shoulders.

“Dude! Why did you pause, The Angels were just about to score,” yelled Jace.

Before Alec could pay attention to what he was talking about, Magnus kissed him. It was a chaste kiss and Magnus pulled back to look at him. Alec was so not done with him yet, he kissed him again, deeper this time.

“I’m still here!”

Alec licked Magnus' lips and pulled him impossibly closer, his tongue delving into Magnus' open mouth.

“My girlfriend doesn’t remember me.”

Alec still didn’t want to let Magnus go; he had had a long day, he deserved to get a kiss from his husband.

“I saw her today.”

Okay, that did it; Alec broke the kiss and looked at Jace, wide-eyed.

“You did what today?”

Alec watched as Magnus giggled, and then went back to resume his position next to Jace, he seemed to have resumed whatever they were watching as well because their room was filled with some kind of sports commentary again.

“Thank You” said Jace, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Their team must have scored because suddenly they were both cheering, enthusiastically.

“This is the most interesting shit I’ve ever seen!” exclaimed Jace.

“Wait till I introduce you to football, or as you call it, soccer.”

Don’t get him wrong, Alec was happy that his husband and parabatai were getting along, he really was. But this also felt so inherently wrong, you know? His husband and his parabatai were getting along and watching sports together. _Damn!_

Alec took in the scene in front of him for a moment; there was nothing he wouldn’t do for these two.

“What do you guys want to do for dinner?” Alec asked, walking towards the bedroom to change.

“Whatever you want, Alexander.”

Their sing-song response came eerily in sync, which caused Alec to pause and give them a disgruntled look.

“Noooo!” Alec shook his head, while they laughed at him.


	4. Panic in Paris

Alec was in serious need of some cuddles. He had spent his day dealing with far too many bigoted Shadowhunters. He needed to feel like there was a reason he was doing everything for, and he needed to feel that reason pressed close to him, safe in his arms.

“Magnus?” he called out as soon as he stepped inside the loft. His husband usually sauntered his way to the door to greet him.

“Magnus!” He called out again when he heard no voice coming from the house.

Alec pulled out his phone to check if his husband had left him any message, which turns out he had not. Alec was slowly starting to freak out; having spent the whole day surrounded by bigots wasn’t doing anything to calm his nerves. He called his husband hoping he would answer and not be in some ditch, kidnapped by some asshole.

“Alexander!” came the chipper greeting.

He breathed in a sigh of relief. “Where are you?”

“I’m fine, Alexander.”

“Had to take an impromptu visit to Paris,” Magnus replied after a pause.

“Is Jace there with you?”

“Mmhmmm,” Magnus hummed, “Cookie is right here with me.”

“When are you two coming back?”

“Well, how about you join us here?” Magnus offered.

A portal opened behind him, and he stepped through without another thought, wanting to be close to Magnus and Jace.

A second later as he exited the portal he spotted Jace and Magnus, who was still on call with him, looking in his direction. Finally feeling his nerves sooth at the sight of them. He walked over to Magnus and pressed a light kiss to his lips, pulling him into a tight embrace. Magnus wrapped his arms around him, returning the hug with the same intensity.

“You seem to have had a long day, darling,” said Magnus.

Alec pulled back, and smiled at him, “It’s alright now.”

They might have smiled at each other a second too long. Alec felt a proud feeling ring through him, finally remembering his parabatai, he turned to look at him. Jace was smirking at them, looking relaxed with his hands in his jacket pockets. Alec let go of his husband and walked over to his brother, and gave him a hug as well.

Earlier today, Alec had been going over some reports from the Mumbai Institute, when suddenly he felt his stomach sinking. He had no idea where this feeling was coming from as he was sitting comfortably in his office, but it kept getting worse. Almost a minute later, he was certain his Parabatai was going into a full-blown panic attack. He focused on the feelings from Jace and realized he was in Paris. He quickly got up, ready to portal out of there and run to his brother, who definitely needed him right now. He was almost there when he had run into Jia; she was coming back from some way off institute and she wanted to talk to him in her office about some meeting they had with the Clave. He tried to tell her that he was on his way out but she had assumed that he was there to see her, which he would be if it was not for the urgent need to get to his brother.

He was just about to make a run for it, meeting or not, when the panic he had been feeling subsided. He relaxed, his brother wasn’t alone anymore. He took a deep breath, determined to get done with this discussion with Jia and be done for the day, he was needed elsewhere.

His day would only turn longer because he would be interrupted a second time on his way out, but this time with a group of young shadowhnters, whom he would be required to school in the art of humility.

Back to the present moment, Jace patted his back and let go of him. He seemed to have recovered from his panic attack much better than Alec could have hoped for him.

“You alright?” asked Alec.

“Yeah, man," Jace nodded, "Your husband is weird.”

That made Magnus laugh, Alec smiled at Jace and turned to look at Magnus.

“You’re one to talk, Cookie?”

“Cookie?” okay, Alec was puzzled.

“I told you, your husband is weird.”

“He’s not.” Alec replied, without missing a beat.

* * *

Magnus was having a relaxed afternoon. His magic inventory had been restocked, his clients for the day had been met, his orders had been delivered and he had been casually working on a potion for research purposes. So when his phone rang, he picked up instantly not bothering to check who was calling him. He had been expecting it to be his husband, telling him he was coming home early because he missed him; _a man could hope._

“Hello darling,” Magnus purred.

“Ma-Mag-Magnus?” the caller responded, followed by heavy breathing.

Magnus sat up straighter at that, this was clearly not the person he expected to have called him, and clearly not the tone he ever expected to hear coming from this person.

“Jace?”

“Paris. M-mission. Clary. Have-haven’t been since.”

Magnus heard the words carefully, understanding more easily than he would have ever imagined himself understanding this particular person.

“It’s all too much.”

“Where exactly are you?” Magnus asked, wanting to get to this sad cookie as soon as magically possible.

“Wh-where we were la-last time,” and was that a sniffle Magnus heard?

Magnus knew exactly where he had to get, he had read the report from when Alexander had gone to Paris to rescue Biscuit last time.

“I’ll be there before you can say 'Alexander'.”

With that, he disconnected the call and with a snap, Magnus was ready to portal out. The only thing missing was the said portal; Magnus had spent quite some time in Paris, and thankfully he knew the city well enough.

Stepping out of the Portal, Magnus looked around for Jace. He spotted Jace, just a few steps away; he was crouched down, on his knees. When Magnus got close to him, he heard him trying to say 'Alexander'.

Magnus felt his heartbreak for him. _Why did life have to be so cruel to some people?_

Magnus mirrored his position and tried to get his attention, he called softly, “Cookie?”

Jace looked up at him, this was the second time in a week he saw his eyes red. His little Cookie really doesn’t deserve this, _no one does._

“Alexander,” he replied, voice barely audible.

Magnus reached for him slowly, looking for permission to touch him, when he got a slight nod, he pulled his depressed little duckling to him, and held him tightly. It seemed as if Jace had been waiting for just that to actually break down completely.

Magnus glamoured them from the view of the pedestrians, wanting to give him the privacy he much needed. After a couple of minutes, he felt Jace calm down, somewhat, so he loosened his hold.

“You came to Paris and you didn’t even call me, do you hate me so much to come here without me?” Magnus asked, giving Jace an out if he wanted one.

He felt Cookie take a deep breath a minute later, he seemed to have calmed down.

“Demon sighting, they called in help from the institute,” he heard Cookie’s reply come from over his shoulder.

“Are you suggesting I cannot handle a demon?”

“We didn’t need to disturb the High Warlock of Alicante.” Cookie gave him a hard pat on his back and pulled away, wiping his eyes, as if it would do anything for how red they looked.

“Want me to fix that face?” Magnus asked.

Jace paused for a few seconds, his eyes focused on the ground, then gave him a sheepish nod, “Don-don’t give me make up.”

Magnus shook his head; he really was at a disadvantage to understand these parabatai-siblings and their aversion to make up. They would both look so good in it, _he just knew it_. Maybe, one day.

Magnus poofed away the red of his eyes, and voila, he looked fresh as ever.

“We both know my husband does enough frowning for the both of you, so how about a smile?”

He got a feeble smile, and that would _not_ do.

“Alright, get up. Thank god you enjoy food or what would we even do?” Magnus pulled him up, laced his arm through Cookie’s and started walking them towards a café that he knew and loved.

“Only Alexander makes crepes better than where we are going!” he told Cookie excitedly.

“You think so because he is your husband.”

“I do not,” Magnus responded in faux offence. “I’m a connoisseur of food, and if I say Alexander makes better crepes; Alexander makes better crepes. No questions.”

“Ssuuuree!”

“I will not take such talks about my husband, mister. Mmmhmm!” Magnus shook his head, as they kept walking.

Cookie laughed at that, so he seemed to be doing something right.

* * *

They had spent their afternoon exploring the Rue Montorgueil; Cookie surprisingly turned out to be a good shopping partner. He even tried out clothes that Magnus picked out for him. They picked out a dress for Isabelle; she was sure to have their heads if she found out they had been shopping in Paris and did not get her anything. He had now gone shopping with all the Lightwood siblings; he needs to take Maryse out for shopping too someday, she would surely make a good companion for one of his shopping trips.

They had just arrived at the Marche Bourse when he got the call from Alexander.

And now watching his husband defend his honour almost reflexively from his parabatai, Magnus was so grateful for having them in his life, he fell a little bit more in love with Alexander. _Was that even possible?_

“Down boys,” Magnus teased.

“What were you two doing?” Alexander asked, coming to stand next to him.

Magnus took the opportunity to put his arm around his husband’s waist; Alexander put his arm around his shoulder in turn.

“We spent the day shopping! I bought two shirts for you Alexander, and we got a dress for Isabelle, and..”

“Dude, please tell me you have invested in some kind of savings plan?” Jace asked at his parabatai, interrupting Magnus.

“Oh shut up, you,” Magnus shushed him, causing Alexander to laugh.

Magnus admired his husband for a moment, and then asked, “Anyone in mood to eat something?”

The parabatais nodded as one.

“Alright then, come along,” Magnus gently pulled his husband along by his waist, as Cookie followed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much idea about Paris, so please excuse any inaccuracies.


	5. A Day in the Life of the High Warlock

Magnus looked at himself in the mirror, winking at his reflection, he looked good as ever. Ready to head out, he grabbed his scarf and put it around his neck. He was just about to open a portal, magic soaring at his fingertips, when a knock came from the door. He turned and saw it was his husband’s parabatai standing at the door, already inside, knocking just to get his attention. He felt a genuine smile starting to grace his lips, which a few weeks ago would not have happened at the sight of this person. Their ‘meet up’ in Paris last week seems to have done a lot for their, somehow even after months of knowing each other, budding relationship.

Jace gave him his patent smirk and asked, “Heading out?”

Magnus nodded, “Yup, got some things to take care of, clients to meet.”

“Can I join?”

Magnus was surprised at the request, as it suggested actual willingness from his husband’s parabatai to hang out with him, something he didn’t think was possible. So, he just nodded at him and waved a hand to beckon Cookie closer.

“Where are we going?” Cookie asked.

“Welcome to a day in the life of the High Warlock of Alicante.”

Cookie scoffed; Magnus opened the portal and together they stepped through it, arriving at their destination in less than a second.

Their first stop was a meeting with some of the warlocks, who had recently moved to Alicante, whom Magnus was supposed to address. Unlike Shadowhunters and their long drawn out meetings, this Magnus was sure was going to be a rather quick stop.

“What if they ask who I am?

“I’ll just say you’re my personal bodyguard,” Magnus replied cheekily.

“Oh, so now the High warlock needs a Shadowhunter bodyguard?” Cookie quirked an eyebrow at him.

“No, he doesn’t,” Magnus told him haughtily, “but it sure helps to have one sometimes.”

“Nobody is hurting you on my watch.”

That made Magnus laugh; _okay, his husband’s parabatai was cute_.

“So, where are we?”

“We are going to see how the warlocks are settling in in Alicante, and by ‘we’, I mean myself, you are just going to wait out in the lobby for this one, sorry Cookie.”

He got a groan in response; _right_, this one liked to communicate without words.

It took him approximately half an hour to have it all sorted, much like he had predicted, a quick stop. He walked out of the meeting, looking for the one he came with. To his surprise, Cookie had occupied his time with telling two young warlocks all about his favourite stops in the city, and everything they could do.

Magnus took out his phone, taking a picture of Cookie with the two kids, who weren’t much older than Madzie and sent it to his husband and in-laws. Isabelle and Maryse were quick to respond with their cooing at the picture.

“Ready to go, Shadowhunter?”

“Yes, Mr. High Warlock.” Cookie responded, putting on a show for the young ones.

He waved at the young ones, and with that, they left the building. Their next stops were a couple of houses of some old Shadowhunter families that needed tweaking with their wards; people here were welcoming downworlders much better than they had expected.

They were heading to their final stop for the day; a Shadowhunter who had been injured a while back, whom Magnus had helped heal. He was not looking forward to this, because this Shadowhunter was rather unpleasant.

Something Isabelle had said had been worrying Magnus, she had not known the whereabouts of her brother.

“Now, Cookie, don’t take this the wrong way, you’re much welcome to be here in Alicante; but do you tell anyone at the Institute or just take off?” Magnus asked gingerly, well aware of the avoiding nature of the shadowhunter.

All he got was a scoff in reply and before he could push for an answer the daughter of the Shadowhunter, who he was there to see, came to greet them.

“Mr. Bane, welcome,” Emma smiled at Magnus, who nodded in greeting; then she turned to his companion, “And who might this be?”

“It’s Lightwood-Bane,” Cookie corrected her, and Magnus’ eyes went wide, “and I’m Jace, his bodyguard for the day.”

Magnus shook his head; Cookie had said it all with such sincerity that the young woman gave him a concerned look.

“Bodyguard? Is everything alright?” she asked.

He saw Cookie was just about to whip up a story to further worry her and she had done nothing to deserve that, so he stopped Cookie by grabbing his arm.

“Everything is alright, my dear. Now, can I see your father, I’m afraid I’m on a schedule.”

She nodded and went to call her father. He turned to give Cookie a glare, who was already grinning at him and dared to wink at him. _Damn his husband's parabatai!_

Emma returned a couple of minutes later with her father following behind he; he probably wasn’t much older than Robert Lightwood. Magnus had dealt with him before, so he knew what to expect from the man. 

“Hello Mr. Theodore,” greeted Magnus.

Mr. Theodore ignored him and looked at Jace, “Who are you?”

Emma responded instead, “That is Jace, Mr. Lightwood-Bane’s bodyguard for the day.” She gave Magnus an apologetic smile.

“Jace? Jace Herondale?" at Jace's nod, the man continued, "What is a Herondale doing following around a warlock?”

Magnus sighed;_ oh this is going to feel like forever._

Jace only furrowed his brow in response, like he couldn’t comprehend what the man had meant.

“If you would please lie down on the couch and let me check your wound?”

Emma nudged her dad to follow his request.

As Magnus was checking his wound, which was almost healed without any infections; thankfully this would be his last visit to the man. 

“They have let in downworlders into Alicante, and now they have a Herondale protecting a warlock. What are they going to do next? Appoint a downworlder on the council…….”

Magnus was doing a good job of ignoring the man; Jace, on the other hand, was not. Something that he had not expected was how much the man’s behavior was going to infuriate Cookie.

“Mind how you speak to him!” Jace almost yelled at the man. “He is the High Warlock of Alicante. He is the only reason why Alicante still exists, why we are all alive. He is also supposedly the reason you, in particular, are alive. Show him _respect_.”

Magnus couldn't keep the smirk off his face and looked at his Cookie; he felt like he had been surprised enough times for a day by this guy.

The man looked like he was gearing up for a response, which given his weak health was probably not such a good idea for him, but there was really no cure for racism that ran this deep.

Magnus, done with his inspection of the wound, went to Cookie and put his hand around his arm in an attempt to calm him down from his fighting stance. “I’m done here,” he looked at the man’s daughter, addressing her instead, “I’ve checked his wound, and it is almost healed. He would not need any further check-ups.”

Magnus pulled Cookie by his arm and waved at Emma, “We will see ourselves out, have a nice day.”

Not waiting for a response, they left. Once they were outside, Cookie seemed to have relaxed.

“He was an asshole.”

“Couldn’t agree more, my dear,” Magnus replied, “come on time to head home.”

“Don’t you have other appointments?”

“Nope. That was the last one.”

“You said we were on a schedule?”

“Yes, and next on it is to head home.” Magnus winked at Cookie, who smirked at him.


	6. Flowers

Magnus stepped out of the New York Institute; he was greeted by the young Shadowhunters coming back from whatever mission they had been on. This new era of understanding and cooperation between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders was really something he didn’t think was possible before he met his husband.

Magnus was needed at the Institute to help Isabelle and Lorenzo with some research they had been involved in doing. After working and gossiping for about two hours, they decided to turn it into a lunch date. Isabelle’s little vampire and Underhill had also joined them; Magnus can’t decide which of those two couples would be the next two get married, but he can sure bet that they would end up married and soon.

He had missed his little Cookie; yeah, he is having a tough time believing that too. Talking of Cookie, he saw him coming towards the Institute. Magnus got down the stairs, with a spring in his steps.

“Fancy meeting you, Shadowhunter,” Magnus greeted.

Cookie looked up, startled.

“Ma-Magnus?”

“mmmhmm”

“What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Well can’t I just come to see you,” after getting a frown, he continued, “alright, came for work, stayed for lunch. We missed you at lunch,” he gave Cookie a smile.

“Yeah, I-I had some work.”

Magnus frowned, “What work?”

“Nothing you need to be worried about, Magnus. Weren’t you going somewhere?”

“I-I was,” was he being given a cold shoulder?

“Well, I’d see you later then.”

Jace walked past him and was just about to ascend the stairs when he recalled a tiny detail that didn’t make sense to him.

“Isabelle said you didn’t have any mission to go on.” Magnus turned to look at Jace, who had his back to him. Now if being alive for centuries has given Magnus something, it is intuition, he had a slight inkling as to where this stupid fool had been, and he prayed to any angel, who would listen, that he was wrong.

“You went to see her, didn’t you?” Magnus asked rather calmly.

When Jace made no move either to deny or admit, Magnus knew he had struck a raw nerve. He let out a sigh.

“Please tell me I’m not right, Jace.”

Jace only lowered his head, admitting without so many words.

“Last time you saw her by accident, and you were upset enough to leave here; it hasn’t even been that long since. This is a whole another level of dumb, Jace, even for you.”

Magnus turned Jace around, only to find he had tears in his eyes. _This absolute buffoon!_

“Why would you do this to yourself?” he asked.

“You won’t understand.”

“_Try me!”_

“You-you. Look, Magnus, you-you have a happy thing going for you right now! You’re married to the guy you love, _okay_! I-I don’t have that! Heck, _the person I love doesn’t even know who I_ _am!_”

Magnus felt sorry for him, he really did, but if you thought he wasn’t going to school this kid, you had another thing coming.

“I am not going to apologize for having Alec! And do _I_ have to tell you how much Alexander is beating himself up about it! How much_ I have_ tried to do something about it! I _tried_, alright, every spell in every book I could find, nothing worked okay! _Nothing!”_

Magnus suddenly realized they may have gotten a little loud in their discussion.

“I know you miss her,” Magnus continued somewhat softer, “but you know, Alec and Izzy miss you! You won’t even talk to them about it, and-and they try to hide it, but they feel guilty about having someone while you’re suffering like this.”

Magnus wasn’t gonna melt, no matter how pitiful a face this one made. He looked up and spotted Izzy coming out of the Institute, looks like someone had alerted the Head.

“I’ve loved and lost many times before, I understand you more than you think. But you don’t realize you have something most people don’t; don’t push away the people who care about you and for the love of all things Raziel, don’t torture yourself.”

Not waiting for a response, Magnus opened a portal behind him and with one last nod at Isabelle, he left.

* * *

Alec was already on his way home when he saw the text from Izzy, telling him something happened between his husband and his parabatai. It doesn’t surprise him much, he knew it was inevitable.

He knocked and opened the door, “Magnus?” he called.

“hhmmmmm” came the response from the living room.

He went in and saw Magnus sitting on the couch with a hard drink in his hands. _Oh! he really was upset._ He went and knelt in front of him, “Hi honey,” he greeted again.

“Your parabatai is an absolute moron,” Magnus threw himself at Alec for a hug, “I hate your parabatai.”

“I know. I know, honey.” Alec agreed, slowly rubbing Magnus’ back.

“I’ll not talk to him.”

“mmhmmm”

“Idiot.”

“I know, he is one.”

Magnus sighed and relaxed in his arms. Well, half of his work was done.

“Want me to draw you a bath?” Alec offered.

“Only if you join me,” Magnus teased.

Alec pulled back from the hug, to find his husband smiling, and pulled him in for a kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Alec asked, “Want to tell me what really happened?”

“Do we have to talk about him?” Magnus whined.

Alec was about to pull him up, when Magnus stilled, “Magnus you okay?”

“I am so not talking to him! You deal with him! I’m going to bed!”

“Wha-,“ before Alec could finish his question, two things happened at once, someone banged at their door, and Magnus stood up and went to their bedroom in a rush. Alec was left on his knees, slightly bewildered.

Someone knocked at the door again, so he went to check on them. He opened the door, still thinking of what Magnus had meant to say.

This is what he meant to say.

Jace was standing at their door, _did he have flowers in his hand?_

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Hello to you too, Alexander,” greeted Jace, moving past him to enter the house.

Alec cringed, “Don’t call me that.” Jace shrugged.

“Can I see your husband, dude?”

“He doesn’t want to see you,” Alec replied.

“Well, duh!” Jace handed him the bouquet he had brought.

“Seriously, what is this?”

“Apology flowers for your husband; don’t look at me like that, it was Izzy’s idea. Simon agreed.”

Alec could only stare, at the flowers and at Jace. _His parabatai got his husband flowers?_

“I know he doesn’t want to see me, but…”

“What is going on between you two?” Alec interrupted Jace.

Jace grinned at him, “Oh, is someone jealous?”

Alec had to laugh at that, “Yeah, right.”

Jace frowned, “Alright, I agree, but nothing is going on.”

“You brought him flowers! When was the last time you got flowers for anyone?”

“I was a dick, he put me in my place; I wanted to apologize before he started hating me for real.”

“Why were you a dick to him?” Alec’s protective bone was tingling.

“I-I went to see her again,” at least Jace looked embarrassed admitting that, “I said he won’t know what it feels like.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Dude, I know!”

“But wh-why are you trying so hard? You never seem to care about anyone? Why Magnus?”

“Dude, really I don’t have feelings for him,” teased Jace, and Alec made to throw the bouquet at his head, “Stop! They were expensive and they are for your husband, at least let him see them once!”

“Fine,” Alec put the flowers on the table and then folded his arms and looked at Jace, who got the message to continue.

“Well, I do care, about people,” Jace said, “and I care about Magnus. I-I didn’t want to hurt him, and-and I didn’t realize I had been hurting you and Izzy too.”

Alec’s eyebrows shot up at that, which Jace noticed, “I am sorry, dude, and I know I miss her and it sucks for me right now, but I should not have pushed you or Izzy away. And I sure as hell not have made you feel like you couldn’t enjoy the best thing to ever happen to you, just because of my sucked up love life.”

Alec scoffed at that, “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. And Magnus was right about everything.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re trying so hard?”

“Alec, you’re married now.”

Alec frowned, not sure what that had to do with anything, “Yeah, and?”

“He calls me an idiot, when he is married to one,” Jace said in the general direction of his bedroom. “And, we are parabatais you idiot, it’s not just Cl-her I miss, I miss you too, and I know Magnus and I need to build some kind of a relationship with each other, I don’t want to make you pick between us.”

“Huh?” Alec had to check if the person standing in front of him was really his parabatai, because _damn!_

“Yeah, well, that’s what Mom and Izzy said.”

Alec let out a laugh at that, there is his parabatai. He pulled Jace into a hug, his husband and his parabatai really are something.

When he pulled back from the hug, Jace continued, “Helps that he has seen me at my worst,” he shrugged. “And don’t take this the wrong way, but kinda helps that he is cute.”

Alec smiled at that, realizing what his brother was doing, and it seems to have worked.

“Jonathan Christopher Herondale! Take that back! I am not cute!” Magnus opened the bedroom door and yelled at Jace. Alec did his best to hold back his laugh.

Jace made a pitiful face, which was all show, at Magnus and said, “I’m so sorry, baby.”

Alec frowned.

“It’s alright, Cookie,” Magnus made an equally faux face, “I forgive you.”

Magnus came over to where they were standing in the middle of the room, and walked up to Jace, and they hugged? _What?_


	7. Do Not Cuddle!

Jace had had a really busy week, filled with too many demon sightings and too many training sessions; so when he realized it was his day off, he decided to run off to his newest friend or, as he liked to say, his Parabatai-in-law.

Magnus was so cheeky but at the same time so wise, he was a perfect fit for Alec. He had spent a lot of time with them over the last few weeks, and as much as he wanted to be jealous of them, he just felt some deep-seated happiness whenever he was in their company, probably resonating off of his parabatai. _They were just so disgustingly cute!_

He was looking forward to spending the day with Alec and Magnus. You could never guess what you would end up doing when you were with Magnus. It was kind of fun. Though Alec might join them later given how busy he has been these days. It was noon in Alicante when he knocked at their door. He had expected Alec to have left for work already, so he was surprised when Alec opened the door.

“Oh! I was just about to call mom,” Alec said instead of hello.

“Dude, do you believe in saying hello?”

“Now is not the time. You're free to stay over, right?”

“Kind of why I came.”

“Great! So, Magnus is in the bedroom, make sure he does not leave the bed,” Alec gave him a threatening look, “If he is out of the bed on your watch, I’d personally ban you from Alicante.”

“You so do not have the power to do that!” Jace scoffed but when Alec’s glared harder he raised his hands up to placate him, “Alright fine, he stays in bed. Can I ask why?”

“I would love to explain that, but if I talk about it anymore, I’ll be too mad to function.”

Jace followed Alec to the bedroom; Magnus was sitting with his back supported by the many plush pillows they had on the bed. Alec walked up to him and planted a kiss on his head, which Magnus accepted with his eyes closed and a little smile on his lips. Like he said, _disgustingly cute!_

“I’ll try to be back soon, meanwhile your Cookie is here to take care of you,” Alec softly told him, but continued in a tougher voice, “Do not get out of the bed and rest! That’s an order!”

“As you say, Mr. Inquisitor,” Magnus cheekily replied.

“Not yet, honey. Bye. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They smiled at each other and Alec gave Magnus a small peck on the lips. Did he tell you they’re disgustingly cute, because _damn!_

Alec finally, very reluctantly, walked away from Magnus, and came over to him, “I have to rush to the Institute. Go ask your dear friend what the fuck he has been up to.”

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed.

“Bye, you two. No adventures,” Alec yelled on his way out.

“Bye,” both he and Magnus responded.

Jace looked back at Magnus, who was smiling at him so he smiled back, “Hi there, baby.”

“Hi, little Cookie.”

“We’re the same height.”

“I have heels on my side.”

Jace conceded, and then went to the bed and sat down on what was probably Alec’s side.

“So what did you do to earn the confinement?”

“You know,” Magnus replied, waving his hand like he does when he’s doing magic, “the usual, overworked myself, exhausted my magic, burned my magic out and so on.”

“Okay, but why the ‘stay in bed’ order?”

“Well, I usually sleep myself back to health; I woke up too soon and now I can’t go back to sleep.”

Magnus made to get out of the bed, “But now that you’re here, I can’t be a bad host.”

Jace caught him by the arm and pulled him down before he could get out, “You’d think I’m not afraid of my brother, but when it comes to you, he can be really frightening.”

“Oh, come on!” Magnus whined.

“You’re cute, but no, we’re staying put,” with that Jace laid down, but Magnus pushed his feet off the bed before he could fully rest them on the bed.

“Get those shoes away from my bed. And go bring Alec’s laptop from the living room.”

“You do that.”

“Alright!” Magnus said cheerfully and started to get out of bed.

“Nooo! I’ll do it.”

Magnus grumbled his annoyance, but lay back down.

Jace climbed back into the bed, having left his shoes outside, and got comfortable under the covers.

Magnus took the laptop from him, and opened it, “Want to watch something?”

“Again, I don’t know what to watch.”

“Fiiiinnee.” Magnus scrolled something for a while and then asked, “Movie?”

“Okay,” Jace shrugged, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Magnus played some animated movie with talking lions. Hardly had it been half an hour into their movie, when Jace turned his head to see Magnus had nodded off. Jace pulled the covers over Magnus and texted Alec, to let the guy know his husband was asleep and that he could relax now.

* * *

It was evening by the time Alec got free from the Institute. He wondered what Jace had done the whole day; he hoped that he hadn’t got too bored and left. He wanted to spend some time with his brother. He was still adjusting to Alicante and adjusting to not seeing his siblings every day.

Alec entered the house but didn’t announce his presence on the off chance that his husband was still asleep. He put his bag down and went to Magnus’ liquor table, he needed a drink after his long and boring day; though it wasn’t really just Magnus’ table anymore now, was it?

He noticed the house was relatively too quiet for his husband and parabatai to be present under one roof, he guessed maybe Jace left after Magnus had fallen asleep. He was grateful that Jace texted him earlier, he had been too worried about his husband. He would have to sit Magnus down and explain to him to not exhaust himself. But was he really in a position to lecture Magnus when he had been doing the same for days now?

He decided to finally go wake his husband up. Magnus had slept most of the day away and was sure to have replenished his magic by now, with that thought he went to their bedroom.

Now, Alec is not a jealous husband, okay; _not really_. He knows Magnus loves him, and he is very secure in their relationship. Having said that, what he saw in his bedroom was making him neon green.

Alec is also not dramatic, this time, he really isn’t. But he walked out of the bedroom and went into Magnus’ office, he remembered he once saw a metal plate there, one that made a lot of noise. He spotted it and picked it up. There was a wooden stick lying on the table, he grabbed that too, and went back to his bedroom.

He got close to the bed, held out the plate in front of him, and with as much force he could muster he hit the plate with the stick.

Magnus and Jace sprang out of bed, still bleary from having just aroused, and assumed their fighting stance; Magnus drew his magic out and Jace drew out his seraph blade ready to strike.

After a moment their brains seemed to have caught up.

“Alexander?” “Alec?”

“I don’t want to be one of those jealous Husbands, honey,” Alec addressed Magnus, who nodded, confusion clear on his face, “and I know you’re straight as a stick Jace,” Jace nodded, he continued, “_But you two do not get to cuddle in our bed_,” Alec furiously gestured between him and Magnus, “_Without Me!_” with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

Magnus and Jace stared after Alec, not really sure of how to take it. They both could feel the laughter bubbling inside them, but they tried to control, pressing their lips into a thin line. They both turned to look at the other one, both struggling to control their laughter.

The moment their eyes met, they burst out laughing.


	8. Cookie's cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one took too long to come, but I hope you like it.

Magnus wanted to do something special for his precious Alexander. They both had been too busy for a date night recently. But, this morning when a goodbye peck turned into a passionate make-out session against the loft door, they decided that date night was a must. So here he was preparing their dinner for the night. He had just set aside the chicken to marinate, and he was gathering the vegetables for the stir-fry, from the fridge, when he heard his phone ring in the living room.

“Hello?” Magnus answered without checking who was calling.

“Magnus, baby, I’m so sorry. I swear it was not on purpose! I didn’t mean to! I swear on Alec!”

Magnus pulled the phone away from his ear to see the caller’s ID, and yes, it was Cookie.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“That’s what I’m telling you, I didn’t do it!”

“Sure, you didn’t,” Magnus said skeptically.

“Baby!”

Magnus giggled, “Alright, tell me where you are?”

“Outside the Institute.”

Magnus created a portal for Cookie to come through, “Just come over.”

The next moment Cookie was standing in front of him, both of them still had their phones against their ears.

“Hi!”

“Now, tell me what happened?” Magnus asked, putting his phone down.

“I was out on patrol, you know,” Cookie went to sit on the couch, Magnus sat down beside him, facing him and rested his hand on the back of the couch. “I’ve been up since forever, so I thought I’d get some coffee,” Cookie continued, “and there’s this coffee place, Simon told me about it, so I went there, I didn’t know she comes there too! I didn’t stay, I left! But I guess Simon could smell her perfume on me, dude is weird; anyway, he told Izzy and I’m sure she’d tell you! Don’t get mad.”

Magnus patiently listened to his little Cookie, and he had no idea he had frightened him so much the last time. Magnus chuckled, “I’m not mad,” he assured Cookie, and continued “I didn’t say you’re not allowed to see her again, you live in New York, and you patrol the city, you were bound to cross paths.”

“Yeah! I know!” Cookie said, sounding relieved.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Magnus patted his back.

Magnus got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, he had dinner to prepare. Cookie followed behind him, Magnus was starting to doubt if these parabatai brothers were just a couple of cute puppies, not that he would mind.

“What are you doing?” Cookie asked.

“Preparing dinner,” even though it was supposed to be date night, Magnus wasn’t going to turn away his husband’s brother, so he asked, “want to stay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Cookie replied, without much thought.

“Alright, help me chop the veggies,” Magnus passed a knife to Cookie, who was standing next to him; now you’d think a trained warrior would know how to hold a kitchen knife. “Let me guess, you didn’t do any cooking at the Lightwood’s.”

“Uh-um, no,” Cookie scrunched his whole face, and then smiled, “You married the only one of us who was ever good at anything in the kitchen.”

“Lucky me,” Magnus replied, and he really did consider himself lucky.

“Yup,” said Cookie popping the p.

Cookie took a seat across the counter from Magnus and just watched him chop, quite keenly and then asked, “Why are you doing this by hand, why not just,” and then waved his hand around. Is this what he looks like to these shadowhunters when he is doing magic?

“Nooo, because I want to do something special for Alexander, and that means doing it, painstakingly.”

“Ooooo, are we trying to get into your husband’s pants?”

“Please tell me you heard what that sounded like,” Magnus gave Cookie a disgusted look, which made him laugh. “And yes, I really need to get into your brother’s pants, it has been a while.”

“Dude! That’s my brother!”

“You asked!”

“You don’t have to tell.”

“Then don’t ask.”

They paused to look at each other and then laughed at their own silliness. Yes, they can both see why they can be a headache for Alexander sometimes.

“Music?”

“Sure,” Cookie shrugged.

Magnus continued his dinner preparations as they kept talking about things they could find in common, which, mostly, was him asking about how everyone was doing back in New York. Don’t blame him; he missed the city and the people. He knew it was all just a portal away for him, but it wasn’t the same as before.

Magnus noticed Cookie bobbing his head along with the music, munching on the cookies he had offered him earlier. It was easy to forget how young these Shadowhunters actually were, till you saw them like this, relaxed.

* * *

Jace couldn’t remember the last time he’d escaped work to just sit and eat some cookies, and damn these were _good_! He wondered if Magnus would tell him the place from where he had conjured these cookies. There was some soft music playing in the background, which Magnus was moving along to, lost in cooking, he probably didn’t even realize it. Jace was just thinking about sneak recording a video and sending it to Alec, that ought to win him a favour from his parabatai. But before he could even take his phone out, Magnus came around the counter and sat down next to him.

“You're done?” Jace asked.

“mmhmm,” Magnus answered, his mouth full of a bite he took of his cookie.

Jace turned around on his barstool to face Magnus, “So, what do we do now till Alec arrives?”

Magnus seemed to ponder over the question, then he perked up and said, “Care for a dance?”

“What?” Jace answered, shocked, “No!”

“It’ll be fun!”

“Dude, no,” Jace answered, frantically shaking his head, “We’re not even drunk. We’re not even at a club. And if Alec found out I danced with you,” he continued in all seriousness, “he would kill me.”

“He would do no such thing.” Magnus rolled his eyes at him.

“Did you already forget last week, when he _threatened_ to ban me from Alicante if I let you out of the bed and then got mad at me for falling asleep in the bed with you?”

“Oh, he wasn’t serious about it all,” Magnus waved him off.

Jace didn’t take Magnus's casualness as a good sign for his life expectancy, “You scare me, you know that?”

Magnus dared to wink at him and then extended his hand for Jace to take, “Just one song, hmm?”

Jace only had a little fight in him to begin with, and he was still happy because of the cookies. Yeah, he could see why his brother was so whipped. Who even dared say no to Magnus Ba-_Lightwood-Bane_?

Jace smiled and took Magnus's hand, but flipped their hands over, “I’m leading,” he grumbled.

Magnus didn’t seem to have any issues with that as he brought his other hand up to rest at Jace’s bicep.

They started swaying around the room, trying to hold back their laughter, because this was hilarious.

“Have you ever been dipped?” Magnus asked, a minute into their dancing.

“No, you’re not dipping me.”

“Come on, it will be fun. I promise.”

“No, you’ll drop me.”

“I’ve dipped Alexander before, I can certainly handle you.”

“Not happening,” with that Jace twirled Magnus away from him, and then pulled him back to dip him.

“Hi,” Jace said holding Magnus in a dip, who giggled.

A loud sound of someone clearing their throat made them snap their heads to the side, only to find Alec standing at the door, with a deadly look in his eyes. Jace pulled away from Magnus so quickly that he didn’t have time to balance himself and he dropped to the floor. Chaos ensued.

“OUCH.”

Alec rushed to pick Magnus up, he grabbed his hands and pulled him up, yelling, “Jace, you moron, why the heck did you drop him?”

At the same time, Jace raised his hands up in defense, “I am so sorry, Alec. It was his idea, please don’t hate me. Please don’t ban me from Alicante.”

“I don’t hate you, Jace,” Alec said exasperated, but then continued in an angrier tone, “But I will ban you if you drop my husband again!”

“Stop it you two,” said Magnus, not hiding his irritation at them.

That drew Alec’s attention away from him; he gently held Magnus’s face and asked in a soft voice “Are you okay?”

Magnus nodded at him, and then the two whispered something to each other, which made Magnus smile, Alec pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. _Has he mentioned recently that they were disgustingly cute?_ He sat down at his barstool and picked up another cookie, while the two husbands were still engrossed in being cute. 

A couple of cookies later, Alec came around to check on the dinner. Magnus followed him, only to shoo Alec away to go freshen up while he finishes up on the dinner.

Jace gave Magnus an apologetic smile, he would say something but his mouth was full, and Magnus hated when he talked with a full mouth. Magnus only rolled his eyes at him and launched into a story of him and his friends from almost a century ago. Jace was just half-listening to Magnus’ story, when Alec came back into the room. He picked up a cookie from the plate, and Jace slapped his hand away, he only had a few left, and he was in no mood to share. Alec rolled his eyes at him and bit his cookie staring at Jace, daring him to do anything. He just drew the tray closer to him; Alec can ask his husband if he wanted more.

“Are you even listening?” asked Magnus.

“Yeah, yeah! What did Ragnor do next?” Jace hoped he didn’t give away that he was barely listening. Fortunately, Magnus continued telling the story.

What actually drew Jace’s attention was his brother. Alec had shucked off his jacket and folded his sleeves up. He was standing next to Magnus, facing him, leaning on one hand that was resting on the counter. For all intents and purposes, Jace might as well not be in the room with them. Alec had a dopey smile on his face, he moved to rest his other hand on Magnus's hip, pulling him close and kissed the side of Magnus’ head. Jace looked down, he had three more cookies left.

He got up and grabbed the cookies, he wasn’t leaving a single one, and interrupted Magnus, “Could you open a portal back for me, baby?”

“Huh?” “But dinner?” Alec and Magnus asked, simultaneously.

“Yeah, you two need some time alone, and I’ve been away for," he glanced at the watch, "two hours without telling anyone. I should go.”

“You said you’d-"

“Magnus, I really should go before you two start doing it in front of me. I can almost feel Alec’s frustration, which has nothing to do with work!”

“Oh,” Magnus seemed taken aback, but then smirked and turned to look at Alec, who was blushing red, which only made him grin from ear to ear.

Magnus opened a portal for him right there, and Jace turned to leave.

“Come here, darling,” he heard Magnus’ sultry voice, coming from behind him, followed by a yelp from Alec.

Jace rushed out of there as if there was a duck following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr, I have the same username ([ @igonecrazy ](https://igonecrazy.tumblr.com/)) there too! ❤️


End file.
